1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid lock apparatus and more specifically to a fuel lid lock mechanism of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lid lock apparatus, which locks a lid such as a fuel lid that is used in a vehicle, is mounted to a vehicle body, and locks and unlocks the lid by remote operation. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a fuel lid lock apparatus, which serves as the lid lock apparatus, is normally used on a vehicle body rear side of a minivan type vehicle body 20. On a side surface of the vehicle body 20, a rail 20a, which is located at the center of the side surface, and rails 20b, 20b, which are located at the upper end and the lower end of the side surface, are provided. On the side surface of the vehicle body 20, a sliding door 21, which is capable of sliding along the rails 20a, 20b, is mounted. A fuel lid 22 is provided on the side surface of the vehicle body 20 to the rear of the sliding door 21. A lid lock apparatus 1 includes: a motion converting mechanism 11; and a stopper 6, whereto motion from the motion converting mechanism 11 is transmitted and which suppresses the sliding of the sliding door 21. The motion converting mechanism 11 is disposed at the perimeter of the fuel lid 22, and the stopper 6 is provided in the vicinity of the center rail 20a. In addition, the stopper 6 is also sometimes provided to the upper and lower rails 20b. 
One example of a lid lock apparatus for locking the fuel lid of an automobile is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-080301. The lid lock apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-080301 includes a plunger, an inner cable, a stopper, a linking member, an engaging pin, and a lock lever. The plunger moves to protruding and retracting positions by the opening and closing of the fuel lid. The inner cable is pushed and pulled by the plunger. One end of the inner cable is connected to the stopper, which protrudes into and recesses out of an operation range of a sliding door. The linking member interlocks the protruding and retracting motion of the plunger with the push-pull motion of the inner cable, and pivots. The engaging pin moves, synchronized to the locking and unlocking of the sliding door. The lock lever is provided to the linking member and is capable of engaging with the engaging pin.
In the lid lock apparatus, while the plunger is being at the retracted position, the engaging pin engages with an engaged part of the lock lever when the engaging pin has moved in the plunger direction owing to the locking of the door. The lock lever is connected to the linking member, which is capable of pivoting in the direction that leads away from the engaging pin. In addition, the plunger is slidably connected to the linking member.